


You're Not Wearing That

by hadrons_collide



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Babs are wearing Batman underwear. Dick doesn't want to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Wearing That

**Author's Note:**

> I bought some Batman boxers last month and had an idea that was "you know Jason has to have tons of Batman underwear" and then that turned into "Jason wanting Dick to wear Batman underwear" or really just "Jason being really into everyone wearing Batman underwear" and this happened. Plus I wanted to write something JayDickBabs. So this happened.

"Jason, really?" Dick asks. "Like.... of all the things you could possibly wear..."

Barbara shifts from sucking a mark into Dick's neck to kiss him quickly. "Why's he wearing anything? I thought we were taking our clothes off," she says, punctuating it with a tug at Dick's shirt. He nods towards Jason and Barbara twists in his lap to see what the fuss is about.

It only takes Barbara half a second to realize what Dick was fussing about, because Jason's boxer briefs are designed to look like the bottom half of Bruce's Batman suit. The exact same shade of grey, clearly defined fake muscle lines, with a waistband made to look like the utility belt with a big bat symbol in the middle.

Jason shrugs his shoulders and smirks. "It's like you two don't know me at all. Did you honestly think I wouldn't have drawers of Batman underwear?"

Barbara cocks an eyebrow. "Drawers?" she asks. Behind her, Dick lets his face fall into his hands as he shakes his head.

"They're comfy, what can I say?" Jason smiles and settles on the bed next to Barbara, leaning in to kiss her. "Now, weren't you talking about us all taking our clothes off?"

Barbara smiles and lets Jason pull her shirt off, but when her hands reach the zipper of her jeans, she freezes. "Shit," she mutters.

"What's wrong, Babs?" Dick asks.

She sighs, thinking of the bat symbol underwear she'd grabbed without thinking this morning. "Just... don't laugh, Jason, okay?"

He presses his lips to her shoulder. "Never. Wait... are you wearing Batman underwear, too?" Jason grins wide as Barbara pushes her pants down to her ankles. "This is amazing. Honestly, I think I've had this dream before." He runs his fingers over the single bat symbol underneath the waistband, then turns to Dick. "Please tell me you've got Batman underwear on, Dickie."

Dick rolls his eyes. "I don't own Batman underwear, so no."

Jason laughs. "That's a lie. I brought you some last time I was in town."

"And I immediately sliced them up with your knife and tossed the remains in a dumpster," Dick replies.

"Which is why I bought you more," Jason says with a smirk. He walks over to Dick's underwear drawer and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs from way in the back. They're black with an all-over print of the bat symbol stamped all over them, and Barbara grins when she sees them.

"Yeah, you should put those on," she says, nodding enthusiastically at Dick.

Dick groans and slumps back on the bed. "Not you, too, Babs."

Barbara shrugs and lets Jason straddle Dick on the bed. "I mean, sure, Jason's Batman thing is admittedly a little weird -" Jason nods in agreement and drops the briefs on Dick's chest. "- I'm never gonna argue against you being in your underwear, Hunk Wonder."

"It doesn't make sense, though," Dick argues. "I mean, why should I take my underwear off and put on these underwear, only for you to take them off again?"

There's a gleam in Jason's eye when he leans down to kiss Dick. "Who said anything about you taking these off?" he says, voice low and gravelly. He licks his lips and Dick moans.

"Yeah, okay," Dick says, grinning. "I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> All mentioned underwear is based off real stuff, if you're curious. I got the Batman costume boxers Jason has at Wal-Mart (except they're boxers not boxer briefs). Babs' can be bought at Hot Topic in a three-pack with Superman and Wonder Woman versions. Dick's are also based on a pair from Hot Topic, though again they're boxers not boxer briefs. I like boxer briefs on guys, what can I say?


End file.
